


Ночная пташка

by Ampaseh



Series: Спецквест 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay, Sex Work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Брюс снимает красавчика в баре. Дик показывает ему, что значит хорошо проводить время.





	Ночная пташка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prostitution/Sex Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473952) by [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow). 

> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218306153.htm).

Впервые Брюс увидел его в баре отеля «Гилмор». Этот парень пил что-то молочно-зелёное и заигрывал с барменом. Он выглядел лет на двадцать пять, а то и моложе — от него веяло бесшабашной юностью, и это было дико соблазнительным. «Интересно, как часто его просят показать документы», — рассеянно подумал Брюс.

Он лениво двинулся к барной стойке, пытаясь уловить, о чём разговор.  
— «…мы тут пьём коктейль, который называется в твою честь». А кузнечик отвечает бармену: «Что, ваш коктейль называется Ирвин?» — закончил парень и расхохотался мелодично и звонко. Все до единого в баре обернулись на этот смех.

Пора, решил Брюс. Пока кто-то другой его не опередил.

— Давненько я не слышал этот анекдот, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом.  
Парень просиял улыбкой.  
— Старьё, но клёвое.  
Брюс протянул ему ладонь:  
— Брюс Уэйн.  
— Дик Грейсон, — ответил тот, пожимая руку. — Приятно познакомиться.

Честно сказать, Брюс удивился, что на его имя Дик отреагировал почти равнодушно. Зато все остальные в баре ещё как оживились.  
— Мистер Уэйн, — поприветствовал его бармен. — Могу я предложить вам как обычно?  
— Нет, я буду то же, что и он. Что ты пьёшь, кстати?  
Дик ухмыльнулся:  
— «Кузнечика».  
И это Брюс тоже давненько не слышал.  
— Какой ты старомодный.  
— Мне больше нравится слово «классика», — возразил Дик и сделал глоток. — Этот коктейль считается десертным. Ты хочешь перейти к десерту?

О, а он не ходил вокруг да около.

— Я хочу чего-то сладкого. Чего-то классического.  
Дик снова широко улыбнулся:  
— Это очень хороший ответ, Брюс.

Бармен поставил на стойку второй коктейль, и Брюс не глядя сунул ему несколько купюр.  
— Может, продолжим разговор в другом месте? Например, где-нибудь потише?  
Дик подхватил свой бокал.  
— Я заберу с собой, можно?  
— Конечно. У меня здесь пентхаус. Что если мы поднимемся туда и узнаем друг друга получше?  
— Я с удовольствием.

Они направились к частному лифту, и Дик, следуя за Брюсом по лобби, держался к нему чуть ближе, чем допускали приличия. Лифтёр услужливо нажал на кнопку, и вскоре они уже неслись вверх, на последний этаж отеля.  
— Целый пентхаус, и весь для тебя! — восхищённо вздохнул Дик. — Ты здесь и живёшь?  
— Только когда у меня дела в городе, — ответил Брюс, внимательно рассматривая Дика. Тот был стройным, но сильным — под облегающей одеждой виднелись мускулы. Не слишком обтягивающей, однако в самый раз, чтобы показать себя во всей красе. — Я рад, что сегодня у меня были дела.  
Дик улыбнулся ему поверх бокала и перехватил его оценивающий взгляд.  
— Я тоже рад.

Лифт остановился, и двери открылись. Верхний этаж был даже роскошнее лобби. Пол был устлан ковром с мягким ворсом, который выглядел почти новым, словно по нему прошлись всего раз. Три стены были украшены знаменитыми картинами, а четвертую почти целиком занимали окна, выходившие на север. Центр Готэма отсюда был виден как на ладони, ночью он выглядел просто великолепно.  
— В хорошую погоду видно даже Метрополис, — сказал Брюс, наблюдая за Диком, который не скрывал своего изумления.  
— Вау, — выдохнул Дик. — Правда видно?  
— Если у нас хоть когда-нибудь случится хорошая погода.  
Дик повернулся к нему, посмотрел с любопытством, а потом рассмеялся.  
— А как насчёт ну такой, средненькой погоды?  
— Боюсь, без шансов.  
— Очень жаль, — сказал Дик. — Я обожаю Метрополис.  
— И всё же ты в Готэме, — заметил Брюс, отпирая дверь в свой пентхаус.  
Дик пожал плечами.  
— Готэм у меня в крови. Похоже, я просто не могу без него подолгу. — Он зашёл внутрь вслед за Брюсом. — К тому же мне нравятся готэмские мужчины.

Пентхаус был огромным. Собственно, верхний этаж почти полностью и был пентхаусом. Стены были окрашены в нежно-голубой цвет, настолько светлый, что ещё чуть-чуть, и казались бы белыми. Интерьер был очень современным: шикарная мебель и стальная фурнитура. Или, может, хромовая.

Дик обошёл номер по кругу, жадно разглядывая всё в деталях.  
— И ты здесь живешь?  
— Лишь иногда, — ответил Брюс, запирая дверь.  
— Я жил в разных местах, но в таком большом — никогда.  
Брюс моргнул. Это был самый маленький из его пентхаусов. Тот, что в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», был куда больше.  
— Это довольно странно, — сказал он.  
Дик рассмеялся.  
— Только для богачей.  
— Таких, как я.  
— «В тот миг, когда в бар ты вошёл, ба-дум», — напел Дик себе под нос.  
— Гм?  
Засмеявшись вновь, Дик покачал головой:  
— Да так.

Брюс жестом пригласил его сесть, и он опустился на диван, очень близко к Брюсу.

— Ну что же, Дик, а теперь расскажи мне, как тебя на самом деле зовут?  
— Так и зовут!  
— По-настоящему?  
— Да! Или что, ты думаешь, я стал бы сочинять насчёт собственного имени? — весело спросил Дик. — Я своим именем очень горжусь.  
Брюс примирительно поднял руки.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— А я не обиделся, я просто чуток пьяный.

Брюс улыбнулся ему, всматриваясь в его лицо. Верно, Дик слегка раскраснелся, однако едва ли он был хоть немного пьян: взгляд оставался слишком ясным, слишком цепким и следил за тем, как Брюс следит за ним.

— Твоя очередь.  
— М-м?  
— Можешь задать мне вопрос, — пояснил Брюс.  
— О! Мне нравится эта игра, — Дик подсел ещё ближе, и теперь их руки соприкасались. — А тебе, Брюс? Что тебе нравится?  
— Очень многое. Хорошая еда. Хорошие напитки. — Он оглядел Дика с головы до ног. — Хорошая компания.  
Дик разулыбался:  
— А я — хорошая компания?  
— Надеюсь, так и будет.  
— Ладно, — сказал Дик и допил свой коктейль. — Твоя очередь.  
— Сколько?  
Дик застыл — лишь на долю мгновения, почти неуловимо его жизнерадостное лицо словно замёрзло. Но он тут же пришёл в себя, словно ничего и не было, поставил на пол свой бокал и спросил:  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, сколько — за тебя?

Дик выпрямился.  
— Ну, это зависит от того, чего ты хочешь.  
— А если я хочу от тебя всего?  
— Это за доплату, — ответил Дик. — Я здесь на всю ночь?  
— Это тоже за доплату?  
— Ты потянешь.  
Брюс рассмеялся:  
— Уж я надеюсь.  
— Что ж, раз мы об этом заговорили, что тебе нравится, Брюс?  
— Мне нравится один красавчик, — ответил он и провёл ладонью по спине Дика. — Мне нравится контроль.  
— Каждый первый считает себя Кристианом Греем, — со смехом сообщил Дик. Брюс нахмурился, и Дик легко, одним движением уселся на него верхом. — Ой, ну не злись. Я же просто прикалываюсь.  
Брюс немного расставил колени, чтобы Дик устроился поудобнее.  
— Сколько за то, чтобы ты надо мной не прикалывался?  
— О, ну это даже для тебя слишком дорого.  
Засмеявшись, Брюс положил обе ладони на его зад.  
— А что если я найду для твоего рта занятие получше?  
— Да ну? — Дик заёрзал у него на коленях. — И что ты хочешь предложить? Типа такого? — он поцеловал Брюса в скулу, прошёлся губами по линии челюсти, начал спускаться к шее.  
— Нечто большее.  
— Может, вот так? — Дик расстегнул верхние пуговицы на его рубашке и принялся целовать ключицы. Он выгибался в его руках, притирался пахом. Брюс почувствовал, как у него встаёт.  
— Уже теплее.  
Дик скользнул на пол.  
— Но, наверное, больше всего тебе понравится, если я сделаю вот что.  
Он прижался ртом к ширинке Брюса, там, где член натягивал ткань, требуя ласки, и стал целовать его прямо сквозь брюки. А потом расстегнул «молнию» и вытащил его наружу. Член был уже твёрдым и подрагивал от напряжения в его руке.

— Ух ты, — сказал Дик, двигая по нему кулаком вверх-вниз, чтобы оценить размер. — А тебе реально есть чем заткнуть собеседника.  
Брюс взъерошил ему волосы.  
— Приступай, — сказал он, надавив Дику на затылок, и тот легко взял в рот. Облизнув головку, он заскользил губами по стволу. Дик ритмично двигал головой, обсасывал и вылизывал член, щедро покрывая его слюной, пока тот не стал мокрым и блестящим.  
— Можешь взять глубже?  
Дик снисходительно улыбнулся ему и фыркнул — мол, проще простого.  
— Так глубоко, как захочешь, милый.  
— Хорошо.  
Брюс пригнул его голову и опускал на себя всё ниже и ниже, пока губы не коснулись жёстких волос в паху. Он чувствовал, как изо рта Дика течёт слюна, как вокруг члена сокращается его горло. Брюс прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, ласково гладя Дика по волосам.  
— Стой. Потерпи. 

Дик начал судорожно всхлипывать, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, и с каждым вдохом непроизвольно сжимал член горлом. Он стиснул запястье Брюса, и тогда тот ослабил хватку. Дик отстранился, жадно дыша — лицо потемнело от румянца, губы опухли.  
— Господи, до чего же ты красивый.

Дик взглянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц и ничего не ответил, а лишь облизнул губы и улыбнулся.

— Невыносимо хочу тебя трахнуть, — продолжил Брюс, вновь усаживая Дика к себе на колени. Их члены прижались друг к другу, оба одинаково твёрдые. — И ты тоже этого хочешь. Так хочешь его в себя, с ума сходишь.  
Дик обвил его руками.  
— Трахни меня, папочка.  
Зарычав, Брюс подхватил его и понёс в спальню.  
— Любишь нежности, детка? Или без церемоний?  
— Без. Я хочу по-всякому.  
— Тогда раздевайся.  
Дик сбросил одежду проворно, однако успел устроить для Брюса короткое шоу.  
— Как я тебе, папочка? Нравлюсь?  
— Это слабо сказано, — ответил Брюс, уже и сам почти раздетый. — Ждёшь меня?  
Дик лёг на кровать, поднял ноги и без усилий развёл их руками в стороны, выставляя себя напоказ.  
— Жду и уже готов.

Брюс взял с ночного столика тюбик лубриканта и смазал свой член, всё ещё влажный от слюны.  
— Просто дождаться не можешь. Ты был готов с той минуты, как вошёл сюда.  
— Я ждал тебя, — повторил Дик, зачарованно уставившись ему между ног. — Ожидание было… напряжённым.

Брюс рывком притянул его за бёдра, приставил член к отверстию и одним сильным толчком вошёл в Дика. Внутри было так туго и тепло, что он невольно ахнул.  
— Боже, как в тебе хорошо.  
— Буду хорошим ради тебя, — простонал Дик, подаваясь навстречу. — Буду каким захочешь.  
— Ради меня, — Брюс наклонился к нему ближе и уложил его ноги себе на плечи, — будь плохим.  
— Тогда выеби меня. Выеби меня как шлюху, ведь я шлюха.

Подхватив его под ягодицы, Брюс привстал и вошёл в него резко, до конца. Дик протяжно застонал от удовольствия. Он вскидывался навстречу толчкам, сам насаживался на член, а Брюс вбивался в него, и кровать ходила ходуном. Дик извивался под ним, стонал, безостановочно гладил его по спине, просил:  
— Ещё, пожалуйста, ещё…

Брюс наклонился, практически согнув Дика пополам — так член входил ещё глубже, до предела. Дик потянулся к нему, коснулся лица, шеи, а потом приподнялся и впился в него поцелуем — агрессивно, почти до крови. Брюс обхватил ладонью его член и, жёстко толкаясь внутрь, задвигал кулаком в такт. Дик хаотично целовал его — лоб, щёки, куда придётся — и льнул к Брюсу, пока тот вколачивал его в матрас.  
— Я сейчас кончу, папочка… Я сейчас…

На секунду он замер, а потом громко застонал и кончил, забрызгав семенем и руку Брюса, и грудь. Брюс ощутил, как он сжимается вокруг члена, и зарычал. Ему потребовалось лишь несколько мелких толчков, чтобы обильно излиться внутрь Дика.

Они оба двигались по инерции, медленно, словно их тела стали одним и не желали разделяться. Наконец, Брюс вышел из Дика и уложил его на постель.  
— Останешься со мной? — спросил он.  
Дик взглянул на него сонно.  
— Конечно.

Принеся несколько полотенец из ванной, смежной со спальней, Брюс бережно обтёр Дика дочиста, и только потом себя, а грязные полотенца швырнул на пол, куда-то в направлении ванной. Дик проскользнул под одеяло и приподнял край, словно говоря: «Эй, тут и для тебя найдётся местечко».

Когда Брюс лёг рядом, Дик свернулся калачиком, прижавшись к нему как можно ближе. Брюс приобнял его сильной рукой и стал убаюкивающе гладить по спине.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
Дик рассмеялся:  
— Ага, было классно.

Какое-то время они молчали — было уютно просто лежать в тишине и слушать, как дыхание становится спокойным и ровным. А потом Дик сказал:  
— В следующий раз это я сниму тебя в баре.  
— Боюсь, моё лицо немного примелькалось, — усмехнулся Брюс.  
— Импровизируй. Может, мне придётся снять Спичку.  
Брюс недовольно заворчал.  
— Что, уже предвкушаешь?  
Он поцеловал Дика в макушку и коротко ответил:  
— Потом.  
— Потом так потом, — согласился Дик, устраиваясь в его объятьях и натягивая одеяло на них обоих. А чуть погодя добавил: — Спасибо.  
— Не за что.

Брюс так и продолжил поглаживать его по спине, выводя круги тёплой ладонью до тех пор, пока Дик не заснул.


End file.
